


Morning Glory

by DoggieHowserMD



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied handjob, Lingerie Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut/Fluff, cute couple making love but it's also hot, erotic dream, im trash okay, oral servitude, the first fanfic for a show that barely anyone knows of ayy, this is sin and that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieHowserMD/pseuds/DoggieHowserMD
Summary: When a restless Johnny catches Moira having a rather interesting dream, he decides to aid her in making it much, much more enjoyable





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bea Bickerknife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bea+Bickerknife).



> I'm super obsessed currently with this show and these two in particular, and basically I found myself unable to keep in my pent up sexual energy for them any longer, hence this trash fic. This is dedicated specially to the lovely and talented girl who first introduced me to the series, who has changed my life not only on that front but in many ways, so props to her for that and you can click on her profile above.
> 
> If you're one of the few who happen to watch this fantastic show as well, I hope you enjoy this smutty goodness, and if you're here out of curiosity, I strongly recommend that you give it a chance!

The gentle pattering of the rain against the cabin window created a steady, lulling atmosphere, and coupled with the dusky indigo tinge that bathed the room, signifying that morning was creeping ever closer, Johnny knew that there was no clear reason for his sleeplessness. Sighing to himself, he sat up, checking the digital clock on the nightstand, its vibrant red numbers illuminating the darkness: 5:46 AM. 

Far too early for him to wake, particularly during a serene anniversary getaway such as this.

He glanced at Moira, who lay next to him on her side, sleeping peacefully, her slight body rising and falling slowly with each contented breath, soft blonde hair glamorously pooling on her pillow. In her resting state, she appeared quite the opposite to the character that she was when awake, giving the impression of a tranquil matriarch that contrasted slightly from the dramatic, oversensitive, excessively pampered former actress that Johnny knew, and always had, known her best as. Of course, her underlying and far more mild mannered persona did occasionally play its part, and as he watched her, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

This was Moira Rose, his wife of thirty years, and no matter how high maintenance she could be, not one day passed when he didn't feel as though he were quite lucky indeed to have her in his life, fiercely loyal and unmistakably fierce, ready to stand by his side no matter what obstacles life had to throw in their path, and for that, he was forever grateful.

He planted a kiss on her forehead then settled back into bed, hoping to doze off just a while longer, catching an hour or so of rest before beginning the second day of their scenic Aspen retreat.

The moment his head hit the pillow, however, he heard a sudden and unexpected noise to his left that could do nothing more than awaken him much further.

“Oh fuck, yes…please, oh yes John, harder…”

His attention immediately turned back to Moira, who now seemed as far as humanly possible from the still and calm figure she had been just moments before. Taken by the scene, for a while he watched, stunned as she moaned his name in her sleep, her hips beginning to move ever slightly, fingers curling against the bedsheets. Her thighs twitched and another small groan exited her lips, each sensual noise signifying to Johnny how ravenous she clearly was, and it wasn't long before the sight of it all began to rouse him as well, the warmth of his blushing face predictably migrating downward to his groin as she moved.

Something had to be done.

Carefully, silently, he shifted underneath what remained of the covers she had already slid off of her body, partly removed due to her increasing, fruitless grinding against the mattress, and pawed at the tie of her robe, delighted to find that it came open instantly, revealing soft, pale skin and a stunning display of elegantly delicate red and black-rimmed lace formerly concealed by the silk she had donned. For a few seconds, he couldn't stop himself from amorously admiring her barely clothed form, taking particular note of her plump, round breasts, stiffened nipples visibly poking through the thin fabric of her bra, and unable to resist, he leaned up to take one into his mouth, tonguing the soft, sensitive flesh and nearly losing control himself when he felt her warm body shiver pleasurably underneath him. 

Ignoring the growing ache between his own legs, he forced himself to move forward, delicately ghosting his fingertips across her inner thigh and slowly tracing them until they reached the hem of her panties, then stopped. 

In her sleep, Moira whimpered, evidently delighted at the very real sensation of his touch mingling with its subconscious counterpart. She gasped in response to the feeling of his fingers coiling inside the undergarment, gently sliding her panties down over her bare legs, yet somehow, to both Johnny’s delectation and bewilderment, she remained asleep, soft mewls of enjoyment exiting her parted lips while the deliciously heady scenes playing out within her mind only intensified in vividness.

With no barrier remaining, he softly kissed the spot just inches above her slit, then lowered his head, ever so tentatively exploring her glistening folds with his tongue, lapping at the juices soaking them. She let out a needy cry, bucking her hips and signaling to him her growing excitement, and for a moment, he believed that she would come, then and there, without any further assistance on his behalf, awakening instantly to see his face buried in the sweet spot between her legs.

He worked his tongue deeper, lavishing the taste of her as he coaxed whispers of praise from her lips. Holding her hips down, he kept a delicate grip on her thighs, then sucked against her pulsing clit, finally sending her over the edge. She released a long, loud moan as she came hard, arching her back in pure delight and thrusting violently against him as he deliberately prolonged her pleasure by continuing to lick at her drenched center, proud when his work resulted in not just one, but two consecutive orgasms, and by the time both had rippled through her, she had fully awakened, panting heavily, eyes remaining closed for a moment as she savored her ecstasy.

Once she had come down from her high, muscles relaxing, heart rate gradually slowing, she gazed at Johnny, now sat up between her legs, wiping his dripping mouth with the back of his hand. 

She smiled slyly, a look of pure bliss on her face as she lifted his chin, knowing well particularly where the slippery sheen of wetness coating it had come from. “John,” she said, sighing his name breathily. “I was just dreaming about you. And my, what a dream it was…”

He smiled back at her and she willed his head down to hers, kissing him and unabashedly enjoying the taste of herself upon his lips. Once they parted, she leaned against the bed in exhaustion and exhaled, her crystalline eyes still sleepy yet at once glowing with unadulterated content.

“I would take it that you're ready to start the day?” Johnny asked warmly, laying down next to her and brushing the hair from her slightly sweaty face.

She shot him a coquettish grin and inched closer against his body. “Not quite yet.” Before Johnny could respond, he felt himself tense as Moira slipped her hand into his boxer shorts, giving his firm bulge a gentle squeeze.

“I believe that first, we have some unfinished business to take care of.”


End file.
